Sanchogakure
Sanchogakure History The Hidden Summit Village was the first village to be founded of the eventual five hidden ninja villages. It was founded by Shikaran Nara, who united the three clans of Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi into what they are now, along with accepting many branches into it. Due to warring and fighting over territory, he used the tactic of strength in numbers, along with the advantage of high ground to permanently settle the first village at the highest peak. He was 35 when he settled the village and became the first Yamakage. He took on his own set of pupils, one of them was Tamie Akimichi, who took over for him when he passed at age 73, when she was 50. She lead the village for a few years taking on the First Shinobi War, leading the village to an assisted victory, and a current state of peace. The war lasted two years, giving the woman great stress and pressure as she served. Once peace was acheived though, she'd live for five more years before passing at 57 and giving away the title of 3rd Yamakage to her pupil Jomei Senju at age 22. Founded early on in the era of warring states,three traveling clans had come to the mountain ranges to seak refugee; the Akimichi, Nara, and Yamanaka Clan. It appearend to be a hostile situation, the Akimichi demanded to take over and for the other clans to leave, while the Yamanaka claimed to have been there longer, claiming it for them. It was the Nara Clan though, that was able to instigate peace between them, offering that the three clans travel together, in order to maintain stronger numbers in case they were attacked. It was not very liked at first, but over a course of a few years, members of the clan bonded, and became aware of the powers of linking their jutsu in formations. This went on to be known as the "Ino-Shika-Cho". Eventually as battles grew closer to their borders, the trio of clans traveled inward to the tallest mountain ranges. They were lead by Shikaken Nara. Once they reached a summit of the highest peak, they began to prosper and form a village, Sanchōgakure. They followed suit with the way other villages were being made, and electedd Shikaken Nara, age 57, to be the first Yamakage. He'd lead for 11 years before passing away, and passing the torch to Tamie Akimichi, age 44, his favored female pupil. Over this time, many clusters of clans and familes entered the trecherous mountains and joined The Hidden Summit. 1 year into her lead, they enetered the 1st Great Shinobi War against other villages. They teamed up with Rakuengakure against Kuraigakure and Hanabiragakure. Kosetsugakure, stayed out of it, but was under watch due to not taking a side. They war ended in almost stalemate after 4 years. Kuraigakure would become the more powerful of the nations, claiming a bit of land between Rakuen and Yama. The signing of the peace treaty called for the first Kage Summit, done at the border of The Land of Beaches and Land of Haze. Tamie was escorted by her fully grown Genin Team, who had gained a bit of status for they're efforts in the later of the war. The treaty signed and peace was restored to the villages. Now, 5 years after the war, Tamie would pass away of sickness, electing Jomei Senju , her most skilled student to take over as the 3rd Yamakage at age 24. Yamakage 1st Yamakage: Shikaran Nara 2nd Yamakage: Tamie Akimichi 3rd Yamakage: Jomei Senju Village Jutsu Yin Seal - Rewarded by Slugs